No sabes cuánto te eche de menos
by orquidblack
Summary: Itachi Uchiha se encuentra solo y perturbado por los recuerdos y la ausencia de Deidara... ¿Será capaz de enfrentar lo que siente por el rubio? Lemon.


Hooolaaaaa!

Este es un One-Shot algo Hot, quedan advertidos/as

**Quiero dedicarselo a la dulzura de ddeSimle: Para ti, es tu regalo de bodas XD.**

Besos y abrazos!

* * *

><p><strong>No sabes cuánto te eche de menos.<strong>

-¡Bastardo, hn!

Escuchó su voz, como un ruido taladrando directamente su cabeza.

Abrió los ojos, y sus pupilas carmesí rastrearon en seguida la habitación en busca del dueño de esa voz.

Se llevó una sorpresa.

Estaba completamente solo.

No había nadie, excepto él recostado en su cama. Nada. Ningún chacra similar al de esa persona, sólo la oscuridad de la noche, y esa quemante sensación.

Bufó fastidiado, llevándose una mano al centro de su torso desnudo. Allí, justo en el lugar en donde se supone que se encontraba su corazón. Lo sentía bombear sangre, un músculo biológicamente hecho para que viviera, nada más. Sin embargo, últimamente se presionaba con fuerza contra su caja torácica. Una presión extraña que lo perturbaba. Había notado que ese molestar se incrementaba desde que escuchaba la voz del artista de Akatsuki en todas partes, aún a pesar de que en esos momentos el rubio andaba con Tobi, alias Madara Uchiha, en una misión de la que no le habían hablado a nadie, ni siquiera Pain conocía algo al respecto sobre lo que andaban haciendo esos dos.

Llevaban tres semanas fuera de la guarida. Frunció el ceño ¿Qué podrían estar haciendo? Conocía a su maestro, y ese hombre, siempre hacía las cosas con dobles intenciones. No le extrañaría que hubiera encontrado en Deidara, un juguete con el cual disfrutar de pasiones prohibidas, o de extrañas perversiones. Su mente, le hizo una mala jugada enviándole imágenes de ambos hombres en comprometedoras y explicitas situaciones y posturas. Un rictus de inusitada furia apareció en sus perfectos rasgos, otorgándole un aspecto oscuramente temible.

-¡Maldición!-masculló levantándose con brusquedad de la cama.

Llevó sus manos a sus oscuros cabellos, desordenándolos nerviosamente, pero ¿Qué rayos ocurría con él? ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en el rubio? Ese chiquillo revoltoso era como un veneno, una peste con la cual se intoxico, y ahora era incapaz de sacarlo de su sistema. Corría por sus venas como una enfermedad.

Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza. Él era un genio en ese mundo de ninjas, y aunque preferiría morir con la peor de las torturas, debía reconocer, en la soledad de su cuarto, que en el fondo comenzaba a sospechar que era aquello que ocurría con él.

Una respuesta tan simple.

No, no, no. Se rehusó mentalmente a aceptarlo.

Su negro corazón estaba roto, desmembrado por tantas pérdidas, por tantos pecados; él no podía sentir, no sabía sentir nada más que no fuera esa fidelidad y amoroso afecto fraternal por su hermano, incluso aquello lo había transformado en un Maquiavélico y perverso sentimiento de venganza y odio. Su hermano iba a matarlo, él lo sabía, y lo aceptaba.

Por eso no podía permitirse aquella locura.

Pero lamentablemente para el azabache, algo en su interior se removía como una bestia, reclamándole. Dolor, sí, y mucho. Dolía, la vida dolía demasiado, allí solo en esa lúgubre cueva, pensando todo el tiempo en él. Luchando contra el silencio, hasta el punto en que había terminado hablando con él.

Y aquellas palabras. Malditas palabras que lo encadenaron.

Las palabras del rubio, volvieron a él como fantasmas crueles. Recordaba a la perfección cada sílaba pronunciada por el artista la noche antes de partir con Sasori en aquella misión que acabo con la vida del último. Quizás Deidara sabía que uno de los dos iba a morir, y esa fue una clase de despedida.

"Yo prefiero vivir para amarte, que morir de amor por ti Uchiha Hn"

Y sin más ese chiquillo se había marchado, dejándolo totalmente petrificado, y con cero funciones neuronales por un buen tiempo. A su malogrado regreso, el rubio había vuelto sin dos extremidades casi al borde de la muerte. Mientras se recuperaba en una de las habitaciones de la guarida de Akatsuki, Itachi lo vio durmiente e inconsciente, pero todo sudado y febrilmente agotado. No lo pensó más de dos veces hasta que tomó el cuerpo totalmente desnudo de Deidara entre sus brazos, y se lo llevó a un lugar que creía podía ayudarlo en su recuperación.

Lo llevó hasta una fuente de aguas limpias y claras, alimentadas por una cascada en medio del bosque. Se sumergió desnudo con el chiquillo aferrado a su cuerpo, quería que con aquel líquido se limpiara de todo el horror que debe haber significado para él perder a su danna, y a sus brazos en esa fatídica misión. Había descubierto ese lugar en uno de sus recorridos erráticos cuando le costaba conciliar el sueño.

Una vez en la orilla, lo llevó a una saliente de roca que les permitía seguir en contacto con el agua. Le rozó el cuello con los labios, una vez limpio, y le murmuró palabras al oído para que despertara. El rubio, aún algo inconsciente por las medicinas, dejó vagar la punta de sus dedos sobre el pecho de Itachi, un movimiento ligero como el aleteo de una mariposa, pero que le dejaría para siempre una marca imborrable. Sintió el suave aroma que brotaba de ese cuerpo para atormentarlo, e inesperadamente despertó sus sentidos y lo puso duro.

Deidara abrió sus largas pestañas y sus ojos azules se fijaron en él, quien lo observaba con un rostro impasible aunque su mirada estaba cargada de hambre y deseo.

-Estoy vivo y…completo hn-dijo el rubio.

Itachi frunció el ceño al verlo apartarse de él, y ponerse de pie para estirarse perezosamente. Luego el artista regreso sobre sus pasos, sentándose en un movimiento fluido y elegante a horcajadas sobre él. Tenía el cuerpo completamente caliente. El azabache lo sintió, preparado y húmedo, presionándole los muslos. Lo cogió por las caderas, intentado colocarlo de manera que pudiera cerrar las piernas, pero el rubio se resistió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Deseo tocarte, Uchiha hn-Deidara inclinó la cabeza hasta rozarle el pecho con los labios, como una pluma, justo lo suficiente para hacerlo enloquecer. En su cada vez más lúcida mente, el joven artista sabía que esa probablemente era la única oportunidad que tendría para jugar todas sus cartas, si Itachi lo había llevado hasta allí, él debía aprovecharlo al máximo, aunque no lo amara, el rubio se entregaría pensando que era recíproco. Su única oportunidad. Su momento efímero.

El Uchiha le cogió las nalgas con ambas manos, las levantó, las masajeó y las frotó, acercándolo más a él. Se sentía tan deseoso por el rubio que su corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele del pecho. Deidara levantó la cabeza, con una expresión descaradamente sensual, hasta que las bocas se encontraron y le mordisqueó el labio inferior, provocándolo con pequeñas caricias de la lengua. El azabache sentía cada caricia vibrando en él, recorriéndole el cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna. El escozor se convirtió en un dolor, porque su erección pesada y dura palpitaba deseando una liberación.

Deidara dejó su boca y alternó breves besos con mordiscos en el cuello, y más abajo, en el torso. Le puso las manos en el pecho, las lenguas en ellas comenzaron a lamerlo, y lo obligó a inclinarse hacia atrás. El artista siguió una lenta tortura, bajando por el pecho hasta el vientre, con breves lametones y besos diminutos. Su aliento rozó la punta de la erección del azabache, calentándolo, hasta dejar al otro con el corazón desbocado.

-Ahora quiero que sientas para mí hn.

Y antes de que Itachi pudiera contestar, el otro lo engulló con su boca firme y caliente, mientras hacia bailar la lengua en una prodigiosa danza, y lo sostenía con mano segura. Él sintió la descarga de un rayo que le hizo hervir las venas. Respiraba con dificultad, una respiración ronca que hacía eco en todo el lugar. Observó al artista con los ojos semicerrados, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se le inflamaba. Cuando creyó que moriría, cuando ya no podía seguir sintiendo sin explotar en millones de fragmentos, el rubio lo engulló aún más profundamente, haciendo que sus caderas dieran un bandazo incontrolable. Aquel ruido de la succión, junto con su boca apretada, y su lengua danzarina casi acabaron de desquiciarlo.

El más joven le acarició el escroto con las uñas, apretó cerrando la mano suavemente, con la boca tan caliente que era como haberse adentrado a una caldera. Itachi apretó los puños sobre esa larga cabellera dorada, y se hundió aún más en él. El azabache no pudo resistir la tentación de sus nalgas, alzadas hacia él mientras chupaba. Estiró la mano abierta, y la frotó y acarició, con pequeños masajes, hasta que la sangre le rugió con tanta fuerza en las venas que temió arder en combustión espontánea.

El Uchiha gruño y pronunció su nombre, le tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, necesitado de todo su cuerpo, queriendo sentirlo apretándolo entre sus piernas, cogiéndolo con tanta fuerza que él no pudiera dudar que ese chiquillo lo necesitaba tanto como él, que ese chiquillo le pertenecía.

Lo hizo rodar y quedó encima de él. El agua salpicó a su alrededor, y el cabello dorado quedó flotando sobre la superficie. El saliente lo mantenía en su lugar, y sus nalgas firmemente alojadas en el cuenco de la roca. Itachi le acarició la suave piel desde el cuello hasta las caderas.

Volvió a tocarlo, pero esta vez el contacto de sus manos se volvió más rudo cuando jugó con uno de sus botones rosados cogiéndolo entre el índice y el pulgar, aunque en seguida se inclinó y le rozó los labios con un dulce beso. El contraste entre la ternura de su boca y la rudeza de sus caricias, redobló la excitación de ambos, dejando ambas entrepiernas palpitando, desesperadas.

Itachi le mordisqueó el mentón, dejando que su cabello cayera sobre él como un manto de seda oscura, despertando hasta la última terminación nerviosa. Le lamió una tetilla, y siguió una pausa. Bajó la cabeza para volver a saborearlo. Hizo bailar la lengua varias veces, excitando en el rubio la consciencia de ese punto erótico. Lo mordisqueó, y lo besó.

-Date prisa…Uchiha hn-le ordenó jadeando.

El azabache alzó la cabeza, y lo contempló con una sonrisa maligna.

-Querías que sintiera. Te estoy dando lo que pediste-deliberadamente, fue besándole del estomago hacia abajo.

-No. Te necesito dentro de mí. Ahora….Ya hn-Deidara apenas fue capaz de pronunciar esas palabras.

-Espera-dijo el azabache, y hundió un dedo en él, observando como las expresiones más puras pasaban del dolor al placer-Esto es lo que yo quiero, Deidara. Ver cómo te deshaces por mí-penetró con un segundo dedo, más profundo esta vez, y encontró su punto más sensible, lo frotó con movimientos duros y rápidos. Itachi se sentía poseído por un acceso de profunda posesividad, ese cuerpo tembloroso que respondía tan ávidamente a él, era suyo, sólo él podía crear esas reacciones en el rubio, sólo él.

Los ojos del Uchiha, oscurecidos aún más por la sensualidad, le mantuvieron la mirada cautiva cuando comenzó el asalto a su cuerpo con el tercer dedo. Intempestivamente se irguió por encima del rubio artista, le cogió los muslos, llevado por el embate de su propio deseo. Tenía todos los músculos tensos y listos, como esperando el momento de un estallido. Lo miró a la cara, bello, lleno de deseo y de necesidad de tenerlo, de estar con él. Itachi se dijo que esa noche tomaría hasta la última gota de Deidara, y le devolvería el placer multiplicado por diez.

Se hundió profundamente en él, con un movimiento duro y penetrante que lo llevara hasta lo más recóndito del infierno candente de su entrepierna. Deidara estaba apretado y húmedo, una virginal entrega, que lo tenía cogido con tanta fuerza con sus músculos internos que Itachi dejo escapar un gemido que hablaba de la dicha pura que estaba experimentando. Le cogió las piernas al rubio, y las sostuvo firmemente alrededor de su cintura, obligándolo a acercarse aún más para que él pudiera embestir más profundamente, y con más fuerza, con movimientos largos y seguros. Sintió que el cuerpo del más joven se endurecía y se estremecía en torno a él, pero siguió entrando y saliendo, una y otra vez, deseando que aquello no acabara nunca. El segundo orgasmo llegó antes de que acabara el primero, y los sacudió en un espasmo aún más violento.

Deidara le clavó las uñas, y los dientes de las bocas de sus manos, en los hombros, buscando anclarse a algo mientras él seguía, llevándolo aún más lejos, obligándolo a sucumbir a un tercer orgasmo que lo estremeció de arriba abajo con la fuerza de una de sus explosiones artísticas, meciéndolo, y luego desatándolo aún más. Itachi lo sintió venir, sintió que se tensaba hasta que los huesos le dolieron con la intensidad de la contracción. El rubio lo apretó hasta casi el dolor, sacudiéndolo con un puño aterciopelado y caliente, hasta que él fue incapaz de retener la erupción volcánica y se derramó en el joven artista una y otra vez.

Deidara no podía moverse. Exhausto, aunque su cuerpo tan unido a su corazón ingenuo y enamorado, le seguía pidiendo más; por unos segundos eternos, lo miró a los ojos, tan oscuros e intensos, teñidos aún por la sombra del deseo. Sabía que recordaría esa mirada hasta el día de su muerte, aquello ojos serían lo último que recordaría. Finalmente el cansancio barrió con él, y los últimos resquicios de sus pensamientos.

Después de esa noche en la fuente de aguas, ambos se dedicaron a ignorarse. El rubio tenía un nuevo compañero de equipo y se la pasaba en misiones con ese imbécil de su maestro; y él seguía adelante con sus objetivos exteriormente como siempre, sin embargo, en su interior algo había cambiado. Ya nunca iba a volver a ser el mismo.

Aquel mutismo, aquellos días de ausencia, los recuerdos y el azabache sentía que iba a volverse loco de angustia, desesperación y celos. La simple idea de Madara y Deidara haciendo lo que ellos compartieron, y él se volvía cada vez más frenético.

Vio llegar el amanecer con un leve escozor, y entonces tuvo que procesar la información varias veces para no atribuirla nuevamente a su imaginación.

-¡MALDITO TOBI HN! ¡SAL DE MI VISTA HN!

Escuchó el grito resonar por la cueva proveniente de aquella familiar voz, tan gutural y tan contrastante con la apariencia de ese menudo chiquillo. Sigiloso salió de su habitación buscándolos, en el camino sólo la expresión maliciosa de su maestro como diciéndole que sabía lo que le sucedía, estuvo a punto de detenerlo, pero al final decidió ignorarlo fríamente.

Con la seguridad y el poderío que lo caracterizaba, entró al cuarto sin que nadie lo invitara, como si fuera el dueño del mundo.

-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto, maldito hn?-preguntó el rubio, esforzándose enormemente porque los acelerados latidos de su corazón no retumbaran por la habitación.

Itachi se quedo parado allí, en medio del lugar sin hacer nada, con la vista clavada en un punto ciego entre la pared y Deidara. Luego de unos minutos, que estuvieron a punto de enloquecer de impaciencia al artista que ya deseaba echarlo a patadas de allí, el Uchiha se animó a dar unos pasos hacía delante.

-Te extrañe-y allí estaba él, Itachi Uchiha, tragándose su orgullo para pronunciar tan simple frase.


End file.
